Brains, Doctors, or Musicians
by KIWI.L0V3
Summary: Mimi's stuck between a doctor her parents WANT her to meet, a smart neighbor who's willing to do anything for her, and a musician who came back...that broke her heart twice... Who will she chose? R


**This is my first **Mimato**, let alone story. Oh wait. . .I wasn't supposed to spoil that for you. . .OH WELL!! This may BE a **Mimato**, but it WILL have parts of **Koumi **and** Joumi**. . .well because the title is called **Brains **(Izzy)**, Doctors **(Joe)**, or Musicians** (Matt)**. **And if you're a **Koumi **or** Joumi** fan, you CAN read this because it has bits of them in the story!! But let me warn you. . .you MIGHT not want to read the end. **

**Well, that's all I have to say now!! Until the end of the story, there WILL be more notes. . .maybe not as much, but there will be. Okay, let me shut up now so you can read!! Bye!!**

* * *

**'Mimi's P.O.V.'**

Have you ever been stuck in one of those love triangle things? When you have more than one person like you at the same time? When all three of them give you nice stuff and act all nice around you, too? And that all you CAN'T do is make up your mind on who you like better? Well. . .that's happened to me once when I was fifteen in a half, and BOY was my Sweet Sixteen and my summer something I had NEVER expected!

So the day started off like any other normal day, you know, the typical first day of vacation. Until everything started to become stressful when new things started and when old things came back. . .like:

a boy who was going to be a doctor that my parents WANTED me to meet, a new next door neighbor that probably had a bigger brain than Albert Einstein, and a musician that was, and will always be, my best guy friend. . .Did I mention he broke my heart. . .twice?

**- - - -**

On Saturday morning, my best friend, Sora Takenouchi, and I were at the mall. It wasn't easy convincing Sora to go with me because she doesn't like shopping as much as I do.

Well anyways, we were sitting in a round table at a little cafe by the store we just came out of. "Do you think, that if I finish this today, I'll get fat by the **end** of the day?" I asked holding up my cup of coffee and examining it. I guess Sora didn't immediately answer because when I looked at her, she had a face that read 'you're crazy' all over it.

"Are you **seriously** going to let me answer that question?" Sora said. I guess I couldn't blame her. I **did** ask a stupid question, but that was only because I don't always think before I talk. So I couldn't blame myself, either!

"Never mind," I said quickly shaking my head and putting down the cup of coffee. I changed the subject, "So. . .I think I'm getting a new neighbor." I'm glad I said that because Sora's face turned back to her normal expression.

"Oh really?" Sora asked me.

"Mm-hmm!" I nodded. "I saw a sign outside the house the people are going to live in that said 'SOLD', so I figured I'm getting new neighbors."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sora asked. That was a good question. The old neighbors that used to live in that house were incredibly **not** fun! I would have several parties at my house and they would always end early because they would have either called the police or complain to my parents. I mean, who did they think they were? My **grandparents**? I mean, they **were** the same age as my grandma and grandpa. . .oh. . .so **maybe** I shouldn't have turned the volume so loud. . .

"No. . .well, maybe." I said answering Sora's question. "If it's an old couple again, then I **guess** it's a bad thing. But, if it's some normal family with kids, then it might not be so bad." Sora just nodded her head.

"So when are they moving in?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But my mom said maybe some time later today to tomorrow." I said. Sora nodded again. . .I guess she was just too tired to say anything about it. Then, there was a silence between us two.

"Want to do something now? We've been sitting here for almost twenty minutes already." Sora complained. Sora wasn't the type of girl to sit around so long. She was the sporty type, the type that would do anything that involved sports or running and stuff.

"Yeah, sure." I said standing up; she quickly followed. I didn't want to get up yet, but since I woke her up earlier than she usually does on weekends, I thought I'd be nice to her for the rest of the day. She's always nice to me.

We got out of the cafe and headed towards some store Sora needed to go to. "It's up there," she said pointing to the second floor. We walked towards the escalator that was going up, and when we got on, I looked towards the escalator that was going down and I could have sworn I saw. . ._him_. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again. When I looked back down, he was gone. . .as if he was never there. . .

"Hey! Mimi! You're going to trip!" Sora's voice made me look towards the front. She was right, I was about to hit the crack of the escalator. But thank goodness, I didn't. I quickly jumped over it, and Sora caught me. "What happened to you back there? It's like you saw a ghost or something." Not a ghost, but maybe a person I hadn't seen for so long.

"Huh? Nothing, it was nothing." I quickly said. We were on the floor Sora wanted us to go to, but she was too occupied on me. "S-So what was the store you wanted to go to?"

**- - - -**

When I got home, I smelled my mom's famous pasta. It was weird because she only makes it for special occasions only. "Hey, Mom, why're you making that?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"The new neighbors arrived when you were with Sora, so I figured I'd make pasta for a welcoming gift." my mom said. I nodded and walked to the fridge to get a cold drink. "When I'm done, we'll give this to them."

"Okay, sure." I answered.

It only took several more minutes until she was done, and we were off to meet the new neighbors. When we arrived at their door, a boy with red hair, that was probably my age, invited us in.

Then, a lady, his mom, came by his side and led us to sit on their couch. It was comfy, too! "I'm Satoe, and this Mimi, my daughter." my mom said. I smiled warmly to greet them.

"I'm Yoshie, and this is my son, Izzy. Is that for us?" Yoshie, the lady, asked pointing to my mom's pasta. My mom nodded and handed it to her. "It smells nice! Izzy, could you put it in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Mom." Izzy replied leaving for the kitchen.

"Mimi, why don't you talk to Izzy in the kitchen?" my mom whispered. I shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Mimi." I said. I didn't know what to say. He turned around smiled awkwardly towards me.

"I'm Izzy." he said. I could tell he was shy because his voice was soft and faint that I could hardly hear it. "Is, uh, this neighborhood a good place to live in?" What kind of question was that? But, it was okay because he's new here.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

"Not that I think it's not a safe place to live in or anything!" he quickly said after he realized what I thought it meant. "It's a nice place, though."

"It is, and once you get settled, I could show you around here." I offered. I was just trying to be nice.

"Like a. . .date?" he asked quietly looking down. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! A **date**? Maybe I should have offered when it was his third day here. . .or after his first week? I didn't want to be rude and all, so I just nodded.

"Sure. . ." I said. He looked up and smiled. I didn't want him to think I liked him, though so I continued, "Maybe you could consider it a. . .tour maybe?" His smile went away, but then came back.

"Sure," he said louder.

"Good." I whispered.

**- - - -**

That night, I couldn't sleep. The scenario that happened back at the mall came back to my mind. What if I really **did** see _him_? Then what would I do? But if I didn't see him, it was all good right? But I **do** miss him. . .

I sighed and walked towards my window. I opened it just to get some fresh air on my hot face. I closed my eyes and my thoughts were filled with _him_. . .and I didn't like that! I opened them and looked out to the dark.

Then, I saw a figure standing right outside the front of my door. And then it hit me, it was _him_!

* * *

**Well!! That's where I'll stop today!! It took almost two days just to get this chapter right!! Well, I'm glad you read it. So now it's time for the OH SO hard part! The REVIEWS!**

**A/N: I did some research, and I think **Satoe **is the Japanese name for Mimi's mom, and **Yoshie** is the Japanese name for Izzy's mom. . .but I could be wrong! And I think I put Mimi a little ditzier than she usually is in the beginning. . .OH WELL!!**

**Well, REVIEW now!! Oh and here's some Suspenseful Ending Chapter Questions that you here at the end of some TV shows :**

**- Does Izzy ALREADY like Mimi?**

**- Was it really **_him_ **Mimi saw twice?**

**- And does the pasta taste good?!**

**BYEE!**


End file.
